Columbia University's Health Sciences Division (CUHS) currently receives approximately 52 million dollars annually in direct cost for government sponsored projects that use animals. The plan for revitalizing the facilities and reorganizing the Institute of Comparative Medicine began in 1984 and since 1985 this project has been the highest priority at the CUHS. CUHS expended 1.8 million dollars to correct AAALAC and NIH cited deficiencies, and has committed an additional 10.5 million dollars for the Master Plan. The Master Plan will completely renovate the entire resource over a 2 to 3 year period. The commitment of the University reflects more than improving the physical plant. The new Director of the institute has been given the resources to develop an excellent program in the laboratory animal care and use which will complement the comprehensive renovation program. This grant proposal reflects a request to assist the University in completing the goals of its Master Plan and its objectives of excellence in laboratory animal care and use. The objectives of the Project are (1) To provide a LAR that provides state-of-the-art facilities and comprehensive services, (2) To bring all facets of the program into compliance with the NIH Guide, (3) To become AAALAC accredited, (4) To provide a cost efficient resource and (5) To develop a program that will project the University into leadership position. To meet these goals, the aims are: (1) To establish sound central administrative direction, (2) To establish a section of Clinical Service, (3) To establish a Section of Experimental Surgery, (4) To provide an efficient and comprehensive program of animal husbandry, (5) To establish a Section of Diagnostic Laboratories, (6) To establish a Business Office, (7) To construct and equip a centralized experimental surgery section, (8) To renovate the entire 18th and 19th floor of the Black Building (to provide cage washing facilities, primate and rodent barrier facilities, HVAC upgrading, diagnostic and necropsy laboratories, additional animal rooms and a biohazard suite.) This proposal requests partial support for Aims 2, 4, 7, and 8.